


Ravensong

by Thesseli



Series: Ravensong [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: BfA timeline, M/M, Pre-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Raventrust (relationship), Reference to events in 'The Last Guardian'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Disheartened by the growing hostilities between the Horde and Alliance, Khadgar returns to Karazhan to confer with Medivh...but instead of a cure for the Wound in Silithus, Khadgar learns that his former mentor has been researching the cure for an even older affliction.





	Ravensong

It was with a heavy heart that Khadgar returned to Karazhan. The tides of war between the Alliance and Horde were rising once again; it was as if their cooperation against the Burning Legion no longer mattered, or had never really mattered at all. 

“It’s over,” he stated flatly, once he’d shifted back to human from his raven form. “The peace between the factions, forged through the Felfire and our struggle against the Legion, is over now. Both sides are arming themselves.” 

Medivh closed his eyes. “I know.”

The Archmage sat down heavily, more weary than he should have been from his short flight from the portal. “I don’t know when the fighting will start. But it will.” He gazed up at his old mentor, blue eyes hard. “I will not enter into this conflict, Medivh. Not against the champions – the friends – that I’ve worked alongside for so many years.” 

The magus nodded. “You are of better use here, with me, trying to find a solution to the damage done to our world by Sargeras.” 

“I’ve told Magni that this was my goal, and that any knowledge we might gain through our research would be his.” 

Medivh regarded his former apprentice for a moment. Then he sat down by his side. “I have already begun researching ways to repair the injuries caused by Sargeras. I started nearly the moment he was bound, and have had some success,” he announced. He raised a hand before Khadgar could speak. “It is a minor thing. But it is a start.” 

“Any progress, no matter how small, is something to be welcomed.” Even an hour ago Khadgar wouldn’t have believed it possible, but now he could feel the faintest bit of hope stirring within him. 

It was as if Medivh could sense what was going on inside him. “This is not a solution to the Wound in Silithus, but for something much closer to home.” The magus smiled slightly. “I have something for you, Young Trust. Something I couldn’t give to you while Sargeras was still unbound.” 

With that, the master magus pressed his lips to Khadgar’s. 

Khadgar’s eyes widened in surprise, but he found himself relaxing into the embrace, then returning it eagerly. And as the kiss continued, he could feel gentle but powerful magic entering his form and circling through him. 

Medivh broke the kiss, gazing at Khadgar fondly. “It’s done.” 

“What?” he murmured, almost drunkenly. Khadgar had dreamed of this for years, even as an apprentice. Of course Medivh had known, that was obvious now. “What’s done?” 

“I have given you back what Sargeras stole from you.” There was the faintest trace of smugness in the magus’s voice. He conjured a shimmering, shining surface in the center of the room. “Go on.” 

Khadgar arched an eyebrow, and Medivh gestured for him to move closer. Khadgar did so, and nearly fell back in shock at what he was seeing. 

“I couldn’t remove the curse, while Sargeras was still unbound,” Medivh explained. “Please forgive me, Young Trust, for how long this has taken. Once I came back to myself, out from under the dark titan’s influence, your restoration was all I could focus on.” 

Khadgar couldn’t take his eyes off the image in the mirror. Gone were the signs of age he’d been cursed with all those years ago…what remained were the features he’d had as the young man who’d first arrived at Karazhan. The only white in his hair now was the streak at the front that he’d always had. 

“I…I don’t know how to thank you, Medivh,” he breathed, still in awe. Against all odds and all sanity, his youth had been restored.

“Sargeras did this not just to hurt you, but to hurt me as well,” the older man confessed. “I had started developing feelings for you – feelings I believed were reciprocated – but anything I knew, he would know as well. Had we begun a relationship while he was still a part of me, you never would have been safe. Sargeras proved that with the curse.” He sighed. “That was why I held you at arm’s length, back then. I didn’t dare act on my feelings; your life would have been in imminent peril.” 

Khadgar nodded slowly, taking all this in. Then he raised his eyes to meet his former master’s. “Sargeras isn’t here anymore.” It wasn’t a challenge, but it could have been. 

Medivh nodded in agreement. “No, he is not.” 

“Tell me…” Khadgar began, hesitating before speaking again. “Those feelings…have they faded with time?” 

“They have only grown stronger,” Medivh assured him. “As, I believe, have your own.” 

Khadgar’s cheeks flushed slightly. He couldn’t deny that he wanted Medivh just as much now as he ever had, perhaps even more so. “Have I always been such an open book to you?” he asked, feeling rather exposed at that moment. 

“Not an open book,” his mentor assured him, resting a hand on his cheek. “More like a book filled with tales of magic and mystery, stories that pull you in and make you a part of them. Stories that only get better each time you read them...like a song that gets sweeter every time that it’s sung.” 

“Medivh…” He didn’t trust himself to speak, not with every feeling and emotion he’d ever had for the other man threatening to burst out. Instead he closed his eyes, and turned so he could press a kiss to the palm of Medivh’s hand. 

“I understand. You don’t have to say anything, Young Trust. Words can come later.” He held the other man close. “We’ve had to wait far too long for this, by necessity. But now there is nothing to hold us back. Nothing to be afraid of.” 

Khadgar wrapped his arms around his former master, relishing every touch. “We *will* find the answer to these problems…with Silithus, with the Alliance and the Horde, all of them,” he declared. “But perhaps we can do all of that…tomorrow.” 

Medivh kissed him again, letting the passion overtake them both. “We will begin again, in the morning,” he agreed. “But for now...this night is ours, and ours alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the Ebon Horseman series (and the stories with the 'Stoutheart Keep' tag), the Ravensong series takes place in the pure WoW game timeline.


End file.
